


Piece Of Your Heart

by Fancyseeingyouhere



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Flustered Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Flustered Angel Dust, Graphic Description Of Aduse, Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Husk is So Done (Hazbin Hotel), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Slow Burn, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Vaggie is So Done (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancyseeingyouhere/pseuds/Fancyseeingyouhere
Summary: Love is hardly found in hell, if you found any chance at being loved you are lucky. All demons care about is whether they are going to live to see the next day. Angel had thought that he found love multiple times but once they got what they wanted from him, they would leave him.Alastor wasn’t a demon of love, he was a demon that struck terror into the hearts of those weaker, he has long come to the fact that he had no chance of falling in love.Two demons who know that their chances for love is low, what happens when the two find each other?
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Stirring The Mix

**Author's Note:**

> Angel loves to cook in the night, especially with his small companion, one special night a pair of the crimson eyes watches them in the shadows

A rhythmic tapping filled the pink room, it’s been only a few months since Angel first checked into the hotel. The hotel has gained more attention, everyone thought the idea was laughable and so did Angel but as time went on and the hotel had gotten more exposure, demons began to check in seeking out redemption. Angel didn’t really want to be redeemed he always knew he could never stay clean for long but if he could help the hotel he is happy.

Angel picked up the small stubby animal that normally stayed in the presence of Angel. The arachnid opened the door that led to the empty hallway made sense cause most of the residents of the hotel had all returned to their respective rooms and called it a day. 

Angel walked down the hallway toward the staircase, Fat Nuggets cuddled into Angel’s chest fluff and oinks happily at the soft fur, Angel hushed Fat Nuggets and gently smiled down at the creature in his arms. Angel soothingly stroked their head as they continued to walk down the flight of stairs that lead to the lobby of the hotel. Angel set Fat Nuggets down onto the the ground and walked toward the kitchen, the piglet trotting behind him, oinking.

Angel smiled down at the piglet that followed behind him as he walked. They entered the kitchen and Angel bent down. “Fat Nuggets, what should I cook tonight?” The Spider asked the small creature, earning a tilt of the head and happy snort. Angel chuckled and scratched under the pigs chin and Fat Nuggets happily allowed the scratches while making pleased oinks. 

Angel walked back toward the kitchen counter, taking out his phone to play music. Angel decided against plugging his earphones in, it was the middle of the night, highly unlikely that some were to wake up. 

We are the crowd

We’re c-coming out

Got my flash on, it’s true

Need that picture of you

Angel bent down to grab a pan in the lower cabinets, he grabbed a pan and places it over the now turned on stove, he pulls out a bag of scallion from the fridge. He opens the bag and rinses them in the sink water before he begins to chop up the scallion until most of the scallion is chopped and he pushes it to the side to start mincing the three cloves garlic and when finished he places them in the pan to sauté for 2 minutes.

It’s so magical

We’d be fantastical

While Angel waits for the 2 minutes to finish, he grabbed two tomatoes from the fridge and began to dice both of the tomatoes and once finished he again pushed the tomatoes to the side and grabbed two tbsp of cilantro and began to mince it. 

He added the diced tomatoes and minced cilantro to the pan and a bit of salt, Fat Nuggets sat on the floor watching Angel cook waiting for pieces of the food to fall down to the ground so he can eat it. Angel laughed and began to stir the mix for 2 minutes while humming to the song.

Leather and jeans

Garage glamorous 

Not sure what it means

but this is a photo of us

Angel stopped stirring and pulled out a bag of beef stew meat, then a light static noise was heard and felt. The fur on the back of Angel’s neck stood on end. Angel quickly turned around but saw nothing but darkness which added to the scary factor, Angel turned back around but very cautiously and began to cut the beef stew meat into small chunks and even offered fat nuggets one as the pig oinked happily while it chewed on the piece of meat.

“I suggest you stop feeding the walking pork.” Angel gasped, he quickly grabbed the knife that he had been using to cut up the ingredients and turned around about the stab the demon before he was met with crimson eyes. Angel stopped barely, though he didn’t stab Alastor he punched him harshly on the chest and stared angrily at Alastor.

“fuck Al, ya scared ta shit outta me.” Angel combed his hair back and released an exasperated sigh, “Why are ya up so goddamn late?” Angel questioned receiving a raised eyebrow from Alastor and also a chuckle as he eyed the food still on the stove, “Could say the same to you, I was awoken by the sound of music... and also the smell of food.” Alastor had answered, honestly still eyeing the food in the stove. Angel rolled his eyes and walked back to the stove, continued to cook.

Alastor watched Angel cook, tilting his head curiously as Angel continued cooking. Angel shifted uncomfortably at Alastor’s intense staring and slammed the knife on the counter, scaring the piglet and scurried toward Angel, “If yer gonna keep starin’ might as well help me.” Angel pointed toward the rest of the ingredients that were laid down on the table, Alastor blinked and stared at the ingredients on the table. Alastor walked to the unfinished cut pieces of beef stew meat and continued to cut it into small chunks like Angel was previously doing.

Alastor finished cutting the beef stew meat, putting it inside the pan that had the rest of the ingredients and watched Angel open a beer bottle and dump 1/3 of the beer into the pan, “Are you positive that you should be adding beer into the ingredients?” Alastor questioned, unsure of the choice Angel made, Angel nodded and closed the beer when finished. Angel began to add water, cumin, some salt, sazon, and one bay leaf. Alastor turned away and began to cut the baby red potatoes in halves. When Alastor finished he again pushed the baby red potatoes in. 

Angel put a lid on the pan and wiped his hands. “Now what exactly?” Alastor asked, “We let it cook for 20 minutes.” Angel replied, he put down the rag that he was using to dry his hands and bent down to pick up Fat Nuggets and began to waltz across the kitchen floor as the food cooked.

It don’t have a price

Ready for those flashing lights

Cause you know that baby I

Alastor watched, mesmerized as Angel danced across the kitchen floor with Fat Nuggets in his arms while he sang the song. Alastor wasn’t into the songs most people listen to nowadays, Alastor was into jazz though Alastor would never admit out loud the song Angel decided to play was quite catchy.

I’m your biggest fan

I’ll follow you until you love me

Papa-paparazzi 

Baby there’s no other superstar

That I know that I’ll be

You’re papa-paparazzi

Angel spun Fat Nuggets, the scent of the food starting to fill the kitchen as Angel hummed, pleased with how the food smells.

Promise I’ll be kind

But I won’t stop until that boy is mine

Baby, you’ll be famous

Chase you down until you love me

Papa-paparazzi 

The ding of the stove had caught Angel off guard, Angel placed Fat Nuggets down onto the tiled floor and removed the lid from the pan. The smell was absolutely delightful, Alastor hadn’t smelt food like this before but it looked and smelled delicious. Angel grabbed glass bowls from the the top cabinets and served Alastor and himself a generous amount of food. 

Angel walked toward the table, placed the bowls down on the table as him and Alastor sat down and began to eat. Alastor’s face beamed, it looked, smelled, AND tasted amazing. Alastor had finished the bowl faster than he would have liked to, Angel stared wide eyed at him before gently smiling. “Good right? It was one of my mom’s recipes.” Angel finished his bowl and put his and Alastor’s bowls into the sink to be washed tomorrow. 

Angel began to clean up all of the ingredients, put ingredients away in the fridge and wiped the counter to get rid of the leftovers of the ingredients they had used. Angel finished cleaning and picked up Fat Nuggets. “Well, I’ll see ya tomorrow.” Angel said waving bye to him before heading up the stairs that led him to his room. 

Alastor stayed down in the kitchen and watched Angel leave. Maybe there is more to the spider than Alastor had previously thought.


	2. A Cup Or Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angel had a rough night at work and when he comes back to the hotel Alastor is up and he offers him a drink

The red light from outside made its way through Angel’s window and covered everything in the room with a red glow, Angel groaned not wanting to get up. It was a work day. Angel muttered curses under his breath as he rubbed his eyes. 

He got up and off the bed, stretching his arms above his head while yawning. Fat Nuggets was already up and digging his head into the half empty food bowl, Angel laughed and got up to refill the piglets bowl. 

Once the bowl was refilled Fat Nuggets was happily devouring the food that had been added to his bowl. Angel walked over to his closest to pick out an outfit for the day, He pulled out a red off the shoulders tight top that had a heart cut out where his chest fluff was and a red tight skirt with a slit on the thigh and to cover it up he grabbed a baggy light red sweater. 

Angel went to the bathroom and began to trim and comb his fur to wash. Angel combed his fur, his fur was like a dogs fur, clumps of fur would get stuck in him and not fall off so he had to manually brush his fur. Once he was done brushing his fur he stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water.

Angel left the shower, wet, Angel began to drying himself before he put on the clothes. Once finished drying himself he put on the top and the skirt for work. Angel went over to the vanity in the room and start to do his make up, he put on red eyeshadow, red lipstick, and red blush. Angel has been told countless times that he looked sexy in red he had since lived with that.

He slipped on the baggy red sweater on top of the revealing outfit and before leaving he put on some of rose scented perfume. Angel opened the door and left the room knowing fat Nuggets will be fine, he knew how to take care of himself.

He made it down the stairs that led to the lobby, seeing everyone already up and at their work places. Angel walked over to the lobby doors that led outside so he can leave for work before he was sudden stopped by a shadow. 

He turned around and saw Alastor staring at him. “And where do you think you’re going?” Alastor asked, Angel gulped he couldn’t tell Alastor he was going to work, Alastor knew his line of work and Alastor would for sure forbid him from going to the studio. Angel knew the complicated relationship Valentino, Vox, and Alastor had.

Angel shifted in his spot, “I’m goin’ out with.. Cherri” Angel lied quickly, he hoped that Alastor would buy the painfully obvious lie. Alastor hummed in amusement, shit he knew Angel was lying. “I think most people know that’s a lie.” Alastor pointed out the obvious, Angel couldn’t deal with his shit, he was going to be late and Valentino would have his head if he is. 

Angel began to get slightly annoyed with the so called Radio Demon. “Aw, is the big strong Radio Demon getting protective?” Angel responded sweetly and batted his eyelashes to hide his annoyance, he really couldn’t with his shit. Alastor was caught of guard with the respond and his shadow returned back to his side.

Angel pushed the door open harshly, obviously annoyed. He swore if Alastor made him late he was going to kick his deer ass. Angel walked down the street, getting looks most of them wanting a good fuck, Angel ignored those ones and kept walking toward the studio. Angel looked at his phone and realized he was almost late. His walking sped up, not wanting to be late.

Angel pushed the doors open of the studio, and rushed over the Valentino’s office. He opened the office doors and saw Valentino on his hot pink couch, “Angel cakes, you made it on time.” Valentino said sweetly, Angel nodded walking over to the couch but didn’t sit on it, “you know I love seeing you in cute outfits but you can’t wear that to work” Valentino said as if it were a warning, Angel shifted his weight into each leg nervously. 

Angel gripped the end of the baggy sweater and lifted it up slightly revealing the tight red skirt. Valentino smirked at this. “Don’t worry daddy, I know.” Angel said before taking off the sweater, showing Valentino the red top and red skirt. Valentino licked his lips and grabbed Angel’s hip, pulling him into his lap. “My, this is perfect.” Valentino gripped Angel’s thighs as Angel arched his back. 

Valentino snaked his hands up to Angel’s hips and pulled him further onto his lap. He held Angel’s cheek and pulled him into a passionate kiss. “You go now it’s almost time for your client.” Valentino hummed and Angel nodded, sliding off Valentino’s lap. He left the office and walked to his work room.

——————————————

Angel stumbled back to the hotel, his legs shaky and he would occasionally fall because of it. His clothes were in tatters because of the rough treatment he had to endure at work so he wore the red sweater he had put on before he left the hotel. 

The hotel came into view, it was past midnight and prayed like a good catholic kid which he was the opposite from but still he hoped no one was up or asked him where he had been, tears of relief welled up in the corner of his eyes when he made it to the hotel doors.

Angel opened the doors as gentle as possible and tiptoed into the building. The hotel was dark as quiet. Angel was almost at the stairs then he hears voice behind him “Would you mind telling me why you are back so late?” Angel stiffened when he heard the familiar voice, Angel cursed before he turned around to face the red haired demon behind him.

Angel crossed his arms to appear unenthusiastic about Alastor’s presence, Angel nodded his head at the question, “Yes, I do mind. Why are ya always up in my business?” Angel spat, he really didn’t want to talk what he wanted was to head to bed, he really needed to wash and sleep.

Those crimson eyes narrowed, and stared intensely at Angel. Angel was like an open book. You could see when he is feeling a certain way, sometimes it’s detectable and sometimes not. Angel raised a brow waiting for Alastor to respond, “You seem quite rattled, care for a drink?” Alastor asked, sincerely. He waved his hand and a cup of alcohol appeared in his hand and he handed it to Angel.

Angel stared at the cup of alcohol that had just been handed to him, he brought to cup up to his face and sniffed it. The alcohol smelled like brandy, Angel brought he cup to his lips and took a sip, the alcohol tasted sweet but not super sweet it was subtle.

He finished the cup of alcohol, Alastor smiled and walked toward the bar, Angel following behind him. Alastor opened a cabinet in the bar and took out a bottle of brandy, he poured Angel more which Angel gladly drank.

Alastor sat down next to Angel and poured himself a glass. They began to drink in silence though the silence was comfortable before Alastor broke it. “Would you please tell me where you were?” Alastor asked looking at Angel as the spider brought the glass to the counter of the bar, “Why do you care?” Angel asked genuinely curious why Alastor wanted to know Angel’s location. 

Angel thought Alastor could care less about him, in Alastor’s eyes he was just another boring face in a really boring crowd not mention a slut. “I work at the hotel and it’s my job to make sure everyone is safe.” Alastor proudly declared, Angel raised a brow if he really means that he is already failing at his job. “At work.” Angel gave in.

He told Alastor where he was. Alastor sat still in the chair before gently smiling up at Angel. “Thank you for telling me.” Alastor kindly thanked him, giving Angel a genuine smile. Angel’s cheeks were now colored a light pink and he turned away from Alastor’s stare, “Yeah, no problem.” Angel flushed, and drank another cup of brandy to make it seem that the pink on his cheeks was from the alcohol.

Alastor chuckled before drinking his glass. Angel placed his glass back down on the counter and got up, Alastor gave him a confused stare. “I’m heading ta bed, see ya in the mornin’ Al.” Angel left for the stairs and walked up to his room leaving Alastor by himself at the bar. Alastor hummed as he put the alcohol away and the glasses in the sink to be washed now was his turn to go to his room.


	3. Trouble In The Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angel goes out with Cherri and gets caught up in a brawl which quickly makes itself on TV and gets lectured by Charlie and Vaggie only for Alastor to defend him

Angel woke up much later than he usually did, Angel ignored it due to him still being half asleep. He walked over to the closet and pulled open the dark wooden doors of the closet, beginning to search for an outfit. 

In the end he decided on his casual outfit that he would almost wear everyday, the white suit with light pink stripes, hot pink gloves, black shorts, and black boots. Angel applied a light pink eyeshadow that matched with the pink stripes of his suit. He did his makeup lightly, mascara, and pink eyeshadow. Fat Nuggets laid on his plush bed quietly snoring.

He opened the door, ready to leave before his phone buzzed on the nightstand it was resting on. He walked over to his phone and picked it up from the nightstand, noticing he got a notification. He read the name of the contact that had texted him. 

It was Cherri. Angel happily opened the message and quickly read it, “Hey, heard you’re free today, wanna go out?” The message read and Angel grinned before responding to the message, “You know it!” He replied before he put his phone back down on the nightstand and finally walked out the door. He skipped down the flight of stairs until he reached the lobby, he was about to leave when he heard someone cough behind him.

The spider turned around and looked down to see the moth demon, she crossed her arms, “Where were you last night?” She questioned him, anger present in her voice. She was always mad at something. Angel groaned, he really didn’t want Vaggie to bitch about him going to work. “Ask Al.” He nonchalantly said, and exited out the door hearing Vaggie scream at him to answer the question. He laughed.

The cyclops stood at the entrance of the hotel, Angel walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her as they both walked and talked, “Hey Angie, I heard a new clothing store opened recently, want to check it out?” Cherri said pointing to the direction of the store, Angels face beamed. Angel really needed some new clothing and he needed to refresh his wardrobe, he’s been getting tired of wearing almost the same thing everyday. Angel nodded enthusiastically “Of course!” 

The pair walked over to the store which wasn’t very far from the hotel, they both made their way to the entrance and walked into the store. The pair stared in awe, the store was filled with various clothing from really fancy outfits to lingerie. They both walked together in the store looking through all the different clothing. 

Angel came upon a beautiful looking dress, it was an off the shoulder asymmetrical chiffon evening dress, a ribbon tied neatly into a bow at the waist, the back part of the dress was longer than the front, and the dress was colored a light shade of pink. 

He took it off of the rack and held it in his arms, “Found something you like, Angie?” Angel turned around to see that Cherri who already had her arms full of clothing. Angel nodded and showed her the beautiful dress, “Yes, I did and I was wondering if ya could help me find heel that matched with this dress?” Angel asked, Cherri widely smiled and immediately dragged Angel into heels section.

The cyclops kept showing Angel heels and it either didn’t match or he just didn’t like it, Angel sat on a chair where you try on shoes while Cherri kept searching for a pair that Angel liked. 

She grabbed a pair of shoes and showed it to Angel, he grabbed the heels, they were almost the same shade as the dress maybe slightly darker, it covered the toes, and on the back part of where you secure the shoe around your ankle so it doesn’t fall off was a bow. 

The spider held the pair of shoes and got off the chair. Cherri let out a sigh of relief since Angel had finally decided on a pair of heels. They both walked over to the cashier, they decided to play nice and actually pay the worker.

They walked out of the store, carrying bags most of them belonging to Cherri. They began talking as they walked back to the hotel which was luckily quite close. “So, why did you pick a dress?” Cherri asked and pointed to the bag that had the dress and heels that Angel had bought from the store, Angel shrugged, he wasn’t even sure why he bought it he just thought it looked nice, “It looked nice, maybe I’ll wear it when I go on a date.” Angel winked at Cherri while grinning, they both began to laugh. Almost anything closely associated with love is perceived as a joke.

The pair were walking back to the hotel when they were stopped by an all too familiar voice and mechanical sounds, “Well look what we have here, the ssssluts.” Pentious called from behind them, Angel and Cherri looked up at the giant machine, seemingly unfazed. They smiled at each other, “Got ta bombs?” Angel nudged Cherri, she reached inside her stockings and pulled out a bomb, “I always do.” Cherri said as she lit the bomb, “I’ll hold him off while you look for a weapon.” Angel nodded and went off to look for a weapon.

It’s hell there is always some sort of weapon lying around. He picked up a spiked bat that had been lying around and returned to see that Cherri had already busted through the front window of the machine and managed to get Pentious out of it. Angel walked to Cherri and stood at her side as she tossed her bombs and Angel smashed all the small egg boys.

Alastor finished checking in some demons into the hotel when the sound of explosions was heard coming from the television. Charlie and Vaggie were staring wide eyed at the scene unfolding on the television, it was Angel and his friend Cherri having an all out brawl with Pentious. Alastor hummed he was sure he had gotten rid of him when he first arrived to the hotel.

Alastor walked closer to the television to get a better look at that exact moment he saw Angel bash his bat against Pentious’ head as he was flung a few feet away from him, Angel laughed as shown on the television though not audible on screen. Alastor had also noticed the shopping bags that Angel and his friend were carrying, perhaps Pentious had started this all out brawl first Alastor thoughts as he watched all three of the demons fight.

Angel smashed his bat effectively smashing one of the eggs as the yolk splattered over his face. He swiped his thumb where the yolk had landed and flicked it off of his finger. The pink smoke that emitted from Cherri’s bombs were making it slightly harder to see, well at least for Pentious, Angel and Cherri were both used to it already. Angel pushed back his hair with his hand before letting it fall once again. Angel walked over to Cherri’s side and saw the piles of yolk, some blood, and the curled up snake.

Cherri and Angel stared at Pentious’ pathetic form and laughed quickly. “You should head back to the hotel.” Cherri said punching his arm, Angel nodded and before he walked passed the curled up snake, he dropped the spiked bat on him and walked back toward the hotel.

Vaggie and Charlie were already at the door waiting for Angel to walk in and when he did both of the girls immediately began to lecture him though Charlie was much softer and kinder than Vaggie. She was absolutely furious, her bow was shaped liked horns and her teeth were sharp. Angel knew Vaggie couldn’t do anything since he was their first patron and Charlie wouldn’t allow it. “Angel. We told you a hundred times, you can’t go out and start a brawl like that.” Angel rolled his eyes. He knew both of the girls would not listen to him even if he explained the situation. 

Angel stood there, waiting for the boring lecture to finish but by the looks of it they both weren’t close to finishing. “What if Angel did not start the brawl?” A static filled voice said from behind Vaggie and Charlie. The girls turned around around and gave him a questioning stare. “The news only shows us what they think would capture our attention.” He said trying to prove his case. Angel stared at Alastor. Was Alastor really trying to defend him, that’s not right. He would normally sit back and watch him get lecture and in no instances has he ever stepped in and tried to defend Angel.

“They didn’t shows us what happened before the fight started, to me it just looked like Angel and his friend went out shopping.” Alastor said motioning to the bags still in Angel’s arms. Vaggie gave a “tsk” and walked away muttering profanities under he breath, Charlie quickly apologized and ran after her girlfriend to calm her down. Alastor turned around to be met with a confused Angel, he chuckled at this.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Angel said, “Oh but I did, I find it unfair for people to accuse someone for something they didn’t do.” Alastor admitted, balancing on his staff, Angel had a curious look on his face before he broke down in fits of laughter. Alastor raised a brow at this, “Funny talk for a serial killer.” Angel said in between his laughter and gasp for air. Alastor rolled his eyes and watched as Angel tried to calm himself down.

“If I didn’t know better I’d say yer warmin’ up ta me.” Angel purred. Alastor’s ears twitched as he shook his head, quickly denying it. Him, warming up to Angel Dust, hells most popular porn star, what a ridiculous notion. Alastor stood up straight. “A ‘thank you’ would’ve been nice.” Alastor said, turning around to hear the faintest “Thank you” coming from Angel, Alastor turned his head around “You’re welcome.” He said walking off to finish work. 

Angel adjusted the bags in his arms and began to walk toward the flight of stair to go to his room. Angel tried to think of possible reasons why Alastor had defended him from Charlie and Vaggie. Angel shook his head deciding to leave it alone for now. Unlike Angel, Alastor was a closed book, you don’t know what he’s thinking, what he’s feeling, or what his true motives are. Before Angel knew it, he had made it to his room. 

Angel pushed open the door and was greeted with excited snorts coming from his piglet, Angel spread his arms open wide and the small creature jumped into Angels arms. Angel set the bags down on the bed and gave his full attention to Fat Nuggets.

The spider stroked the piglets head as he hummed. he needed a wash, Angel smelled like smoke thanks to Cherri’s bombs. Angel set Fat Nuggets down as the piglet walked over to his food bowl. Angel took out the dress and set it in the closet along with the clothing Cherri had bought for him. He took off his gloves and set them to the side. He grabbed a pastel pink sweater and a black skirt. He walked into the bathroom, closed the door and began to wash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!


	4. Nightly Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Night after night it had become routine for Angel and Alastor to have conversations in the middle of the night.

Angel sat in his room, staring at his pig sleep, the piglets chest rising and falling in sync with every inhale and Angel softly smiled, whenever Angel felt a sense of security it was always with Fat Nuggets. 

The small piglet was always there when Angel needed him the most. He would talk to Fat Nuggets and tell him all his problems though he didn’t understand what Angel was saying he was always happy to hear him.

The piglet slept soundly but that wasn’t the case for Angel, his mind was in shambles, why did Alastor care how he felt so much he would ask where he was and defend him, it didn’t make any sense in Angel’s mind. 

A couple of weeks ago he was entirely repulsed by the idea of Angel even being more than five feet near him. Angel laid down on his pillow and tried to stop the thoughts that were currently clouding his mind.

The spider groaned, frustrated when it proved ineffective. Angel grabbed his light pink rode and exited out of his room. Angel would normally never leave his room especially when he looked like a mess but at the moment Angel didn’t care he needed to do something to clear his head from his own thoughts. 

He walked down the stairs and into the lobby only to realize the quiet static that could be heard in the lobby, Angel walked toward the kitchen to see Alastor drinking something while having his eyes closed. 

Angel walked closer to the red headed demon, Alastor suddenly opened his eyes and his smiled widened. Angel moved back slightly, he didn’t completely trust him of course, Angel may not be the brightest but he isn’t stupid either. “Angel, I was getting worried that you wouldn’t come!” Alastor yelled cheerfully, Angel placed a finger to his own lips, a sign to tell Alastor to quiet. 

Alastor quickly picks up and his cheeks redden slightly at the sudden outburst of excitement. Alastor chuckles slightly and nods. How embarrassing. Angel sat down in the chair across from Alastor only for a cup of warm coffee to suddenly appear in front of him. Angel raises a brow at this “Thought you might need it.” Alastor smiled. 

Angel picked up the coffee and silently inspected the cup of coffee for any trace of poison. When Angel finally decided to drink the coffee he took small, cautious sips. 

Angel hums at the taste of his coffee, it isn’t his favorite coffee but it was still good. Angel put down his cup and stared at Alastor, “Why?” Angel asked Alastor though not making his question exactly clear to Alastor. The red headed demon raised an eyebrow.

The spider sighed, “why did you help me this morning?” Angel asked, but he didn’t receive a clear answer instead he received a shrug of the shoulders as Alastor kept drinking his cup of coffee. Alastor placed his cup on the table. “I just find it unfair, accusing someone for something they didn’t do.” Alastor replied.

Angel chuckled at this just like this morning “Its funny ta hear a serial killer say that, someone who probably killed a lot of people.” Angel preceded to laugh while Alastor stared at Angel, “Yes, it can seem quite weird at times.” Alastor said and began to drink his cup of coffee once again as he waited for Angel to calm down. 

“There is one more reason.”

“oh, what is it this time ‘to protect you from the wrath of Vaggie and Charlie’.” Angel released another set of laughs at his poor imitation of Alastor’s voice, it’s quite hard to believe that Alastor would ever want to protect him. 

Alastor glared at him, offended by his terrible imitation of his voice. Alastor sighed “No, I find myself growing quite intrigued by your personality.” Angel laughing died down the moment those words had left Alastor’s mouth.

The spider stared at the demon, not believing the words that had just left Alastor’s mouth. The Radio Demon intrigued by one measly pornstar, that was about the most ridiculous thing that Angel had heard. Angel let out a chuckle, “Yer jokin’?” Angel questioned Alastor only for the demon to shake his head. Angel crossed his top set of arms, still not believing this.

Alastor looked directly at Angel, “You should be heading to bed, don’t you have work tomorrow?” Alastor got up from the chair that he was previously sitting in, Angel nodded but puffed out his chest fluff “Yeah, I should. Unless you want to do something else?” Angel said with libbed eyes and Alastor froze, he began to make a noise that sounded like he was rapidly changing channels. 

He shook his head before snapping his fingers causing a mysterious dark portal to appear and stepping into it, teleporting him to his room. Angel raised a brow and stared at the spot that Alastor had been standing, talk about weird transportation, Angel thought before he walked up the stairs to his room to see the still sleeping pig. Angel smiled down at the pig before plopping into bed, now that his mind was slightly in ease it allowed him to doze off.

__________________________________

Angel was awakened from an all too familiar noise, Angel groaned and shifted around in his bed trying to fall into the deep sleep that he was previously in. He’d adjust his pillow from time to time. His alarm shut off and entered into snooze mode. Angel laid back into bed and managed to fall back to sleep when he was suddenly awakened by a string of licks that were being placed on his forehead.

Angel laughed at this and tried to push the small creature away but it wouldn’t budge, Angel sighed and picked up Fat Nuggets before he finally sat up and began to stroke the piglets head. Angel picked up his phone and read the time, Angel placed his phone back down on the bedside table. Angel placed Fat Nuggets down on the floor and went to his closet to see what he should wear for work today.

After a couple minutes of searching in his closet Angel had decided on a Caged Crop Top and a black short skirt, he really hated being forced to wear such revealing clothes, don’t get him wrong he enjoys to expose his goods but he rather do that on his terms not being forced to. He hid the revealing outfit with a pink baggy sweater much like yesterday.

Anthony put in a light pink eyeshadow with light pink lipstick, he wasn’t going all out today, as long as Angel wore a sexy outfit Valentino doesn’t care. His heels clicked on the floor, alerting the piglet that was previously playing with the loose string on his bed. Angel smiled and refilled Fat Nuggets bowl and exited out of his room.

It’s was routine since the first day he arrived at the hotel, get ready for work, walk down the stairs, most likely get stopped by someone. It was an unchanging cycle. He was about to push the door open before the sound of static stopped him once again. Angel turned and was met with bright red eyes. What did Angel owe to pleasure this time. 

“And if I may I ask, where are you going?” Alastor asked the spider. Angel turned away and looked out the door that he was about to exit so he can head to work. “I’m goin’ out.” Angel said nonchalantly, Alastor had long known that those specific words meant he was going to work, if Alastor could count the amount of time Angel had said that and left to go to work he would need more than 13 sets of hands. 

Angel turned back again, about to push the door open. He half expected Alastor to stop him, Angel turned to face toward Alastor. “Same time tonight?” Angel’s eyes widened. Alastor wanted to talk to Angel, does Alastor consider Angel a friend? Angel’s cheeks were a barely noticeable pink. Angel smiled softly toward Alastor and pushed to door open and walked toward the porn studio. 

Angel really wished he could do anything other any sex work. Sure, he liked it and it satisfied all of his needs but it was never how Angel imagined he would spend if afterlife, especially in the hands of an abusive pimp. God, how he hated Valentino. When they first meant he gave Angel everything he ever wanted, safety, love, care, but after Angel signed the contract all of that was taken from him. Alastor may not be able to give him all he wants but as long as he is something to Alastor other than a sex worker, he’s happy. Before Angel knew it he stood in front in the porn studios doors, Angel gulped lightly but opened to doors.

__________________________________

This was not out of the ordinary where Angel was stumbling back to the hotel after a hell of a day at the studio. Angel made it to the doors rather quickly, not wanting to become a victim of a horny demon, not meaning he can’t take care of himself he just wasn’t in the physical state to defend himself.

Angel shuffled into the hotel. Angel had forgotten what happened before he left the hotel until he heard the light tapping of glass. Angel turned to see Alastor sitting in the bar. 

He seemed to be anxious. His ear twitched slightly, picking up the noise of heels clicking on the floor. Alastor’s smile widened and he visibly relaxed when he saw Angel.

The spider walked toward the bar and sat down in the chair next to Alastor. He was passed a glass and bottle of alcohol. This small moment Angel and Alastor had made him happy. He loved everyone in the hotel and he considered this hotel home. 

“How was work, dear?” Alastor asked Angel. It made Angel happy to know that Alastor cared for his well-being and cares for him, it made him feel warm. 

Angel shrugged his shoulders and took a sip from his glass now filled with alcohol, “Nothin’ out of ta ordinary, it’s still a pain in ta ass.” Angel chuckled at his own joke, but by the way Alastor gripped his glass tighter it wasn’t the same for him. Angel mumbled a sorry but Alastor just shook his head.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, I just don’t understand how you can stand working for a studio you very clearly despise.” Angel turned away and scratched the back of his neck, “I don’t hate it but it isn’t the best either..” Angel replied “But I ain’t gotta choice, I owe Val for taking me in when I first came ta hell.” Angel took sip after sip from his glass, he hated talking about Valentino. It brought up a lot of bad memories that he rather forget.

A small whoosh sound came from Alastor. Angel turned toward Alastor with a raised eyebrow, a small rose was in his palm. Alastor’s hand that had the rose made its way into Angels hair and place it in the hair, the rose matching beautifully with Angel. 

Both of Angel and Alastor’s cheeks were tinged a light pink, “Well I think you deserve better.” Angel blinked, taking his sweet time to process the sentence and when he did his face was painted a slightly brighter pink. He chuckled and turned away to hide his blushing face. 

The remainder of time they sat in silence though the silence was quite comfortable, the air only filled with the clanking of glasses. After Angel had finished his third glass of alcohol he got up only for Alastor to look at him with a raised eyebrow. “Gotta head ta bed, don’t wanna be late.” Angel smiled at Alastor, he only nodded and watched Angel walk away.

Angel had made it to his room and gently closed the door. He pressed his back against the door and took the flower that Alastor had placed in his hair out. Angel fiddled with the petal of the flower and smiled softly. Alastor really did care about him.. 

Angel placed the flower on his bedside table and changed out of his work clothing and into more comfortable clothing. He laid in his bed and touched the flower one last time before he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I was taking a break for new year’s and then school started and I couldn’t update.
> 
> 1\. The rose didn’t die because it was manifested by Alastor and was coated with his magic


End file.
